Selfishness Shadowing The Good
by LifeIsDeathInAndOfItself133
Summary: Hugo is about to become king of the magical realm. Only one problem. He has to get his attitude right first! His father is sending him to live with a less fortunate family in the human world to get his priorities staright. Will he meet someone special?
1. Prologue

_My only son,_

_You truly are the most selfish person I know. Everything you do is based on what you want._

_The more you are living in my home, the more I realize I am babying you. _

_I am giving into everything you ask of me and am only fueling your selfishness._

_As a result of being selfish, you have an attitude that would scare most teenage girls. These are not traits that a king in-the-making should have._

_Frankly, if you became king of the magical world as the person you are now, well, to put ever so bluntly, I would be embarrassed._

_I have a solution though; that I think will affect you greatly. You shall go to the human world and stay with a family that is not as fortunate as us. You will stay with them for one year and once that I see that you have sincerely changed, you will then have your coronation._

_You will not be allowed to use any of your magic while in the human world. You will not be allowed any money from me. You will get a job and make your own money. You have no option in this._

_You will learn to respect me and others. I know you are finding it hard to believe that I love you right now but I do, with all my heart. But I am soon finding that my heart is running out of space for you. I am doing this for your own good. You will hate me later if I don't._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father_

_P.S. I am sorry this is such a short note but I am far too busy to take a day off to make this letter come out in just the right words. I don't expect you to write back and wish you wouldn't to spare the drama._

I was disgusted that my own father had written in such a neat script.

A loving father would have made ink splatters with the pen from where the emotional pain had been too much.

A loving father would have had a tear fall here and there and have the ink smudged a little bit.

A loving father would have cared enough to tell me in person instead of writing this letter to me as if I was I was just another one of his people.

A loving father would have _made_ time.

I hastily crumpled the note and threw the crushed ball into the fireplace. I was satisfied as I heard the crackling of the regrettable excuse of a letter burning.


	2. Chapter 1

**I am not sure if it will always be in Hugo's point-of-view but will keep it his for now. Also note that I might change the prologue later. Please read and review! Enjoy! :)**

Hugo's POV

I sat in a leather chair, studying books that I had memorized since I was eight years old.

I knew all of them cover to cover.

I had only dreamed of becoming the king of the magical realm and studied these books everyday, just to get a glimpse of what it would feel like.

If anyone had asked me a question about any of the books, even if it was in the index, I would have been able to answer it without a moment's hesitation.

I had even ordered on my coronation that I be asked questions from all the kingdom's highers on all the information that I had learned from these books and prior knowledge.

I couldn't believe that after almost eleven long years, my father was the only thing standing between me and the crown.

I was infuriated that I had learned everything I ought to know, am most likely one of the best wizards of our time, know all the spells and potions, and had only one obstacle in my way.

I was thinking to myself, I don't believe this; my father was stopping me from becoming one of the greatest rulers of the magical realm, to learn a lesson fit for small children.

It was disgusting in any case in my opinion. He knew I wanted the crown more than air, so I am more than assured that he will regret doing this to me, to his son.

If this is the only way to get the crown though, I have no choice in my mind.

I _have_ to do this.

It was not an option, as my father had said.

I will go to this 'unfortunate' family's home and stay there for the year required. At this point, it was the only way.

The only thing that made my stomach churn was that I had come all the way down to Petrify Forest, to solve an issue between the werewolves and centaurs, which my father had sent me on _himself_, and he didn't even care enough to tell me the information that the letter contained in person.

What was it to him if I was gone for a year?

It would affect his schedule to give a moment's notice to his only child.

I guess I should be the least bit surprised, he has missed sixteen of my birthdays (at least he was there for my actual birth), barely speaks to me and only if spoken to first, and acts like my mother had never once lived.

My mother had died soon after I was born; I had never known her and only wished I did.

I am very curious and I have to almost force my father to even give me small details of her.

He would never answer the questions I wanted most answered like, what she was like, what she looked like, what her passions were.

He would give short answers to them all as if she was a dreadful topic to speak of.

If I asked for any pictures of her he would always say he didn't have any and didn't want to talk about the subject anymore.

I had learned over the years not to mention her a lot or more preferably not at all.

The more I thought about going to the human world, the more I realized I didn't want to go.

The humans all disgusted me.

How could _anyone_ live without magic?

How would _I_ live without magic?

I began to ponder the misery I would go through without it.

It was like breathing to me and my father just expected me to give up seventeen years of pure habit?

It would be far too tempting to have my powers on hand... I wondered if there was a potion of some sort that had the ability to disable magical powers.

I would have to look into it later.

I was even more worried about what this family would be like.

I was hoping for just two adults and no kids but considering how my father decides, it would most likely not be in my favor.

I hoped, at the very least, that the family would cut me some slack.

I hoped.

I felt, in that instant, that my world was beginning to crumble and it would be difficult to find escape.

It would not be easy, but I'm sure I have been through worse.

I am soon to find out that I could not be more wrong.

**What did you think? Please review and give me your thoughts if I should pursue this story further. I am aware it is an extremely short chapter and I think the first few chapters will be as well until I get a good idea of what I'm doing. I like the idea of it and where it's going. It's not that interesting yet but I have to explain everything so people know what's going on first. Give me ideas of what you would like to see happen in this story. What do you want the girl's name to be? Where should she be from (somewhere in the U.S. please)? Send me a message or write a review. Thanks! :)**


End file.
